


Sleepy Hollow AU Collection

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Practical Magic Fusion, Embedded Images, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Is likely going to be 99% photosets and likeliness of them being Ichatrina is in the high percentile as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mordern setting (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Permission is granted to anyone to write actual stories out of the photosets long as they link me back.

  
  
_Katrina Tassel once believed she had a decent future ahead of her, but her abusive fiance Abe Brunt brainwashed her into believing otherwise, so she fills the loneliness in her days with darkness and vices. The one bright spot is the antique bookshop where she can peruse old tomes and briefly imagine being swept away in the far-off fantastic tales- and whether she wishes to admit it or not, the kindness of shop-keep Ichabod Crane is as bright as the sun. But surely his compassion can’t mean anything, right?…_   
[Post on Tumblr](http://bebe-benzenheimer.tumblr.com/post/107163386465/ichatrina-au-katrina-tassel-once-believed-she-had)   



	2. Practical Magic Fusion

  
  
_AU where Katrina comes from a long line of witches cursed to have every man they fall in love with meet his doom, and of course things get rather complicated when she meets local historian Ichabod…_   
[Post on Tumblr](http://bebe-benzenheimer.tumblr.com/post/112032059310/modern-ichatrina-practical-magic-au-where-katrina)   



End file.
